


Rumores en la Corte del Maer

by Miledh (Argelia_Aka)



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Alveron y Meluan ni siquiera tenían tag's, Crack Relationship, M/M, No estoy segura de lo que acabo de agregar a A03, Una tarde hace dos años tuve un capricho—
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argelia_Aka/pseuds/Miledh
Summary: Se dice, que lo visita cada noche.Se dice, que su cuerpo ha sido entrenado en los más finos artes del placer.Se dice, que el Maer está solo. Tan solo, que su cuerpo ya no reconoce el amor.Así que él ha decidido vivir entre los sueños del Maer.





	Rumores en la Corte del Maer

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Están listos?
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! La pareja es suficiente advertencia. (?)

Se dice, que lo visita cada noche.

Se dice, que su cuerpo ha sido entrenado en los más finos artes del placer, lo que le confiere una cualidad sutil y liviana a sus movimientos, que le ayuda a cobijarse entre las sombras. Conoce la noche como tú conocerías el cuerpo de tu amante. Su piel es tostada como el sol, sus manos son cálidas como la piedra de una plaza a mediodía, pero sus ojos brillan con la misma sensualidad que la luna, y su voz es la luz que vigila los sueños a través de las ventanas.

Se dice, que el Maer está solo, tan solo, que su cuerpo no reconoce el amor. Tan solo como el cielo en las noches sin estrellas. Ha dejado de temer por su cuerpo, ahora teme por su cordura. Necesita que le vuelvan a enseñar como amar.

_Así que él ha decidido vivir entre los sueños del Maer._

Cada noche lo visita cuando cada una de las velas en cada una de las habitaciones ha sido apagada. Toca una vez, toca dos veces, pero al momento del tercer toque, desliza una mano entre las puertas. No entrara hasta que alguien más la reciba. Pero así como de ligero sea el toque, así de rápido desaparecerá en el interior de las cámaras. Sólo se oye un último murmullo de sus ropas.

Han dicho que el Maer está "débil". Por eso mismo el Maer ha olvidado como amar. Han dicho que él ha venido a enseñarle. Le susurra secretos al oído, tan bajo que necesitan que los labios se rocen contra su piel para escucharlos. Tan cerca que casi puede sentir la humedad de su lengua acariciarlo... pero no basta con recordarle al Maer lo que su mente ha enterrado. Su cuerpo debe saberlo. El Maer no cree eso, por supuesto. Él sólo quiere una historia. ¿Pero qué relatos son los más fidedignos sino aquellos que se han vivido en carne propia? En la carne de cada uno.

— Pero si al Maer, escuchar le resulta suficiente— le dice levantándose de la cama, acercándose al cristal hasta que la luna ilumina cada una de sus facciones— al menos, podré hacerle un acto, que ilustre las palabras, y el Maer  _sólo_ deberá escuchar, por supuesto.

Así que comienza a despojarse de sus ropas. Una a una, dejando que la camisa remarque los músculos en su torso, perfilando su delgadez, al momento de apartar su chaqueta. Los zapatos se van, y él ha debido girarse hacia la luz para poder deshacer los nudos, agachándose y ofreciéndole una nueva perspectiva a su excelencia. — El cuerpo es un escenario,— comienza sin mirarlo.— Su pareja es aquel atardecer, un sonrojo como el sol al salir. Es un nuevo risco, o un nuevo bosque. Tal vez, un desierto con fluidos en su interior esperando ser descubiertos.

Es aquí donde se da vuelta, con la camisa desabrochada en su totalidad, dejando caer sus pantalones. A contraluz, el Maer sólo puede distinguir algunas sombras, pero le resulta increíble que un cuerpo conserve tanta luz aún con el pasar de las horas. Siente el calor que despide esa piel, que le incita a acercarse y refugiarse en sus brazos, en lo más profundo de su ser.

_—_ ¿Tiene frío, excelencia? _—_  y por supuesto que él lo sabe. Él conoce ese brillo. Le enseñaron a reconocerlo, a despertarlo.

El Maer no lo admitirá nunca, pero sus ojos han hablado. Le han ordenado acercarse, nuevamente. Dejando su ropa atrás, usando únicamente aquella camisa blanca que brilla con la luz de la luna y resalta contra la piel bronceada, se sienta justo a su lado, apoyando una mano en su hombro para acercarse nuevamente a su oído.

Le describe la sensación de la brisa sobre su piel, del frescor que le brinda y los escalofríos que le recorren desde la base del cuello hasta el final de la columna, cada vez que la siente. Le cuenta, que personalmente prefiere esa sensación luego de que el amante haya marcado un camino con su boca. Empiezan entre besos, pero a veces cree que todos gustan de sentir su pulso disparado desde la vena de su cuello, porque no tardan en bajar. Lamen y prueban, y él se retuerce contra ellos, porque le encanta. Y cuando alguno se emociona y lo muerde, no puede evitar gemir ante ese dolor que manda ondas de placer que terminan en su entrepierna.

— ¿Al Maer no le gustaría probar? —pregunta con sus labios sobre los suyos.— Tal vez, él me esclarezca el misterio sobre su sabor. Algunos han dicho que es tan dulce como la miel, pero otros han llegado a afirmar que es más picante que eso.

Y la sonrisa que le dirige cuando dice eso, es algo más que incitadora. Es una entrega total fusionada con un brillo retador.

Sus lenguas no pierden tiempo para empezar a acariciarse, y pronto ese baile se vuelve desenfrenado, con el deseo de poseerse. Él queda debajo, aferrándose a las sábanas mientras el Maer se apresura a desembarazarse de sus ropas, apurándolo a hacer lo mismo con la última que le queda a él.

Su Excelencia no sólo prueba su textura. Comprueba de primera mano la manera en que su piel se eriza simultáneamente al momento en que un hermoso gemido que despierta todo su ser sale de esos labios que lo llaman. Siente como ambos miembros se rozan con cada movimiento. Los únicos sonidos coherentes que salen de la boca del joven son el " _Excelencia_ " y un " _Maer_ " interrumpido por gritos de sorpresa. Un hilo de saliva brilla, y cuando lo limpia con su propia lengua podría jurar que su sabor es igual al de la miel. Pero su piel es definitivamente picante, en un nivel que lo vuelve adictivo, como si despertara nuevos instintos en él por medio del sentido del gusto.

Cuando las manos de su joven se aferran a sus brazos, entre gemidos y súplicas, disculpas cuando todas las sensaciones lo sobrepasan y no ha podido evitar una serie de arañazos en su espalda, mira su rostro sonrojado y ojos brillosos, y comprende cuál es la imagen del amor que había olvidado. Con la misma presencia que da ante la corte, se clava en él, seguro de que aquel grito se ha escuchado en las habitaciones adyacentes, pero no le importa. No hay nadie.  
Nadie más escuchara sus gritos de placer, y se lo dice al oído. Ambos se sueltan. Gruñidos, caderas chocando, un grito con el nombre de su excelencia, las respiraciones agitadas. Un golpe sordo al momento de dejarse caer.

_— Tienes que irte—_ y nuestro joven misterioso nunca revelará el dolor que esas palabras le causan.

Sus piernas están temblorosas, pero sabe que al Maer no le gusta esperar una vez ha dicho algo. Por eso, se levanta, ignorando la debilidad y el cansancio. Se viste tan rápido como puede, sin mirar ni una sola vez hacia la cama.

Le ofrece sus servicios cualquier otra noche, siempre estará a su servicio.

Su Excelencia no vuelve a dirigirle la palabra, pero ambos saben, que todavía no han acabado con esa lección.

* * *

Cuando la mujer del maer terminó su relato, el cabello de Kvothe igualaba al de su cabello, con la mirada baja y la boca seca.

Se preguntó cómo es que Lady Lackless pudo decir algo así y mantener la misma expresión serena de siempre. El único cambio que mostraba era una leve sonrisa traviesa por encima de su taza.

Todo había sido a causa de su curiosidad. Ella les había comentado que en cuanto se hizo saber de su relación con el Maer, las demás damas de la corte se le acercaron y con apenas algo de persuasión, le contaron sólo algunos de los múltiples rumores que habían surgido con la llegada de cierto pelirrojo. Por supuesto, también estaban preocupadas de que eso arruinará sus planes de boda.

Ella no se los había creído, y así se lo aseguró reiteradas veces a su prometido, que tenía una cara bastante pálida, como si acabaran de suministrarle un nuevo veneno de efecto inmediato, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención a Kvothe era la visión que tenían las mujeres en ese momento de él. Nunca creyó ser capaz de transmitir ideas así con su simple presencia, pero creyó que tal vez era momento de prestar más atención...

**Author's Note:**

> Quisiera pedir disculpas, pero ni siquiera dos años después puedo reunir la suficiente vergüenza para arrepentirme de este trabajo. Adoro demasiado la manera en que me quedó, en especial porque todo empezó en una pequeña nota en mi celular y nunca le hice grandes cambios.
> 
> Este fue mi primer trabajo para este fandom. ♥


End file.
